


【九港/港九】等候来信

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【九港/港九】等候来信

下了课经过一间教室的时候，我往里瞄了一眼，没想到看见一个很熟悉的身影  
“廷祐哥？”  
我试探着叫了一声，坐着发呆的人却像被触了一下电一样立刻转过头来，左看右看才把视线落在我身上。  
我隔着半个教室看见他刚刚发着光的眼睛垂下来，“哦，仁俊啊。”  
“哥看见我不开心？”我假装生气想逗逗他，他连忙摇头。  
“不是的，我没有讨厌仁俊的意思。”  
我看看窗外阴沉着开始落雨的天，想着自己那把塞在宿舍柜子里头的伞，伸出双手搂着他的肩，“那哥跟我一起去吃饭吧？”  
“啊，好。”他站起身开始收拾书包，我看见书包旁边小袋子里插着的雨伞，就顺手抽了出来，拿在手上，他也没在意。  
等走到了门口，我抬起手把伞打开撑在头顶，他却突然停下来抬头看着伞。  
“怎么了吗？”我探头过去看，伞骨没弯，伞面也没裂，除了有点旧以外没什么问题。  
“这把伞不是我的……”他低下头想了一会，“啊，是上次拿错了。”  
“拿错了？那要换回去吗？”我有点莫名其妙了，但是这时候他从我手里把伞拿走，脸上的表情显得轻松了一点。  
“没事的，不拿回来也没关系。”他抬起手把伞举高了点，“我来拿着伞吧。”  
去食堂的路上要经过收发信件的地方，他让我等一下，用手掌挡着头跑出了雨伞的庇护范围，过了一会又匆匆跑了回来。  
“走吧，晚了没饭吃了。”他的头发上还点缀着几点还在闪闪发光的雨滴，手上什么也没有。  
“哥去那干嘛？有人寄信来吗？”我有点好奇。  
“……嗯，也许。”他考虑了一会回答道，又抬头冲我笑笑。

食堂的队伍不管什么时候都能排出一长溜。  
下雨天，地上椅子上都是雨水湿嗒嗒的痕迹，那些大大的窗口也被玻璃挡起来了。随着队伍挪到窗边的时候我试着伸长脖子去看，不知道雨天那些喜欢飞进食堂的麻雀们会躲在哪。  
熬过了漫长的打饭队伍，坐下吃饭时我无意间瞥了眼对面的盘子，突然察觉到一种怪异感。  
“你今天没加饭吗？”我看看自己的盘子。两份是差不多。  
他把一副筷子递给我，低头去看自己的餐盘，“啊……我忘了。”  
“等下再吃点别的吧。”我建议道。  
他答应下来。没有注意到我在观察他的心不在焉。

走到小卖部时，我的鞋袜也被浸得差不多湿透了。叹了口气钻进了同样有着挥散不去的潮湿触感的商品货架里，我看看这个又看看那个，拿不定主意该选哪个好。  
……事实上我已经饱得差不多了……  
他收好雨伞也挤进来狭窄的走道里，看也不看伸手就拿了袋吐司，随后又在我旁边陷入思考。  
“我觉得鸡蛋那种比较好吃。”我以为他是在考虑口味，提出了建议。  
“嗯……我能吃完两袋吗？”他很认真地拿起了另一袋，拿在手里端详。  
“……”我拿起了刚刚还在犹豫的那两个选项，一边说着多的可以当明天早餐一边去结账。  
多的还可以分一半给你。我在心里补充。

出了小卖部，我抬脚要往宿舍的方向走，猝不及防头上的伞往反方向移动，头顶立刻被凉了几下。  
“对了仁俊，”他转回身又把伞往我头上送送，“能陪我再去一趟吗？”  
“去哪？”  
他看了看依然阴沉着往下落雨的天空。  
“去取信。”

跋涉过雨水后我几乎湿了整条裤子。而伞一直往我身边倾斜，他只会淋得比我更惨。  
我拎着不停滴水的折叠伞，看着湿了半边衣服的他在刚送来的一大堆信件里认真仔细地翻找。  
“谁给哥寄信了？”我等得无聊，想跟他搭会话。  
他没应我。还在无比认真地在白色灰色信封里挑挑拣拣。  
“哥？”我又叫了他一声，看他抬起头来注意到我，“是谁给你寄信了？”  
他手里捏着信件，停顿下来，垂着眼一动不动。过了一会他抬头看着我的眼睛。  
“朋友，很重要的朋友。”  
“我帮你找找吧。”我把雨伞搁到角落，“他叫什么？”  
“黄旭熙……或者Lucas。”  
我随手把另一堆信件拿过来翻，正好看见一个普通的白色信封上写着大大的“Lucas”。  
“这个？”我看了两眼，邮票贴得整整齐齐，但是边角好像被雨水浸烂了一点。  
“就是这个，”他接过去，像是终于松了口气，“谢谢你。”  
他把信封拆开，想了想又装回去，“我先送你回宿舍吧。”  
我摸摸后颈，对那封信的好奇心又不得不压下去。  
走进雨里前，他看了看身上，最后拉开湿了大半的书包，把信夹在书里。  
“情书吗？”我又想打趣他。  
“不是啊。”他把书包背在身上，打开伞，“走吧。”

一路上我不断试图从他嘴里多套出一点消息来，全都宣告失败。  
进宿舍楼前我不死心地最后追问了一句，几乎是不抱希望地破罐子破摔了。  
“那是你对象吗？”  
他打着伞，站在雨里，脸上的表情也都融在水色里。  
“也许是吧。”  
—END—


End file.
